Hetalia, Hogwarts and Oc's
by NightPegasus13
Summary: So, it's gonna be about Hetalia, aka England, coming into Hogwarts to help Harry as much as he can along with my Oc's (who I put in every story I write for some reason). Because I'm too emotional that I can't bring myself to read/watch after 3rd year, no one's gonna die...at least not the ones I don't want die and it's not gonna be the same as 5th year
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Just a heads up, I didn't completely read or saw Harry's 5th year (cuz I just couldn't deal with all that Harry suffered) so it will be different from what you all know. Also, I haven't seen Hetalia in a while, so forgive me if I make a mistake.**_

-Hetalia-  
"Are we there yet?"

"No."

...

...

...

"How 'bout now?"

"For the last time, NO!"

A girl with dark blue eyes gave out a sigh as she turned to look out the window of the moving car. Why did she agree to help England again?

-Flashback-

" _You want me to what?"_

" _Teach hand-to-hand combat." the emerald eye man, known as England, said. "That and possibly strengthen the border around the school."_

" _...Hand-to-hand combat….against magic….yeah, that sounds like a fair fight." she said sarcastically._

" _It's not like you haven't done it before." England stated._

" _I never said it was impossible, but they're wizards; magic it the only solution in their opinion."_

" _Which is exactly why I'm asking you to teach them."_

" _...Is this because of that Voldypants guy?" the girl asked after a slight silence, staring at him questionaly while pointing a finger at him._

" _Voldemort, and yes."_

" _...And how long will this last?"_

" _A year." the girl was still silent. "Come on love, it's a nice place. You might even make some friends and no one will bother you."_

" _No one will bother me?" She asked in a sudden interest._

" _Considering the only communication that gets inside of Hogwarts is by Floo Network or by Owls, which I doubt anyone here knows of, then yes-"_

" _When do we leave?" she interrupted._

" _Er-right now actually-"_

 _England watched as the girl ran out the door only to come back in a second later with luggage and a backpack that held her belongings._

" _Don't give me that look." She said at his look of confusion of her sudden interest, "I get to spend an entire year without my cousins and uncle breathing down my back."_

-Flashback Ends-

' _Oh yeah, that's why. Eh, worth getting board then._ ' the girl thought to herself.

"We're here." England said making Fal look up and out the window again. They seemed to be near some sort of village with what looks to be a castle a bit far ahead.

"Uh...where are we…"

"We'll have to walk the rest of the way to the school." England said, causing the girl to give out an 'oh' of understandment.

The walk up to the castle building place didn't take very long, thankfully, not that the girl mind the nice scenery around her. Eventually, she found herself in front of huge open doors with 3 people waiting for them on the others side. The one in the center was an elderly man with a long white beard and hair, half-moon glasses in front of blue eyes, and robes that appeared to be a silver-ish blue to her. On the man's right was a younger man with straight(gressy) black hair, a hook like nose, pale face and black eyes that matched his black robes. On the left side of the elderly man was an elderly woman with black robes that matched her pointy hat, she didn't dare look at the woman in the eyes (she had glasses on as well) as she had this strict arora surrounding her, which gave the impression that she wasn't someone to be messed with.

"Hello Albus." England greeted the man in the center and shook hands with him.

"Arthur, how are you old friend?" The man, Albus asked with-...is that….is that a twinkle in his eyes? Is that even possible? Like, how he do that? Seriously. How did he do that? Can I do that?

"-who is this?" Albus asked while looking at her.

' _Huh? What's happening? Why they looking at me?_ ' Fal's thoughts went wild as everyone looked at her, making her freeze.

"Albus, Snape, McGonagall, meet Faolan Akiyama." Arthur said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Meanwhile, Fal looked at the people in front of her nervously, she was always like that when meeting new people.

"Hello." She said awkwardly.

"Faolan is the one I mention that agreed to teach hand-to-hand combat (self defense, ect.)." Arthur said proudly like the big brother he was.

"Wonderful," Albus happily said, "It's a pleasure to have you within our staff Miss Akiyama."

"Erm, call me Fal. I'm not really a fan of formalities." She then stammered at the look of their faces and said, "If it's fine with you that is."

"I say, how are you to teach self defense if you are so timid at the slightest things?" the black haired man, Snape, sneered at her. He was elbowed in the ribs my McGonagall who happened to be on the other side of Albus. How she managed to do that is beyond Fal but it was cool.

" Severus!" the elderly woman hissed, "Mind your manners."

"It's fine." Fal said as she rubbed her left arm nervously, then turned to Snape, "As for how I'll be able to teach, it won't be a problem; it just that it takes me time to trust adults I don't know."

"I'll say," Arthur said, scoffing mockingly, "It took me 3 years _just_ to get you to trust me."

" I blame Alfred," Fal responded with more confidence and playfulness than when she talked with the Professors and Headmaster, "He told me that you were only being nice so that you could kill me if I ever went to your house."

"And you actually believed him?"

"He made me paranoid!...not that I already wasn't," she mumbled the last part to herself. "It was like those post that said something like; ' _like in 10 seconds for good fortune, OR YOU WILL DIE!'_ kinda thing. Of course I will believe it."

Arthur simply rolled his eyes at her playfully.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Once Fal, (since Arthur had already come here before years ago), was shown all of Hogwarts, she was lead to the room she would be staying in for the year. It wasn't bad at all to be honest considering it could change to how ever she wanted it. Thugh, she was reminded a bit like an apartment but way cooler. Not that she was picky or anything as the room she got was sort of like looking at the night sky filled with stars as a ceiling.

There was also a loft bed.

...She liked loft beds, its where she would put a desk and draw or create something….like a ceramics. Ceramics were calming to her.

In any case, after unpacking, Arthur led her to the staff room where the other teachers (besided Umbridge) were already present and had introduced themselves. Fal was immediately interested in the plants Professor Sprout worked with, even if she wasn't exactly good with plants herself, they were still interesting to Fal.

"-but I'm hoping to get some of those chocolate cosmos or an anemone," Sprout told Fal excitedly, "the Chocolate Cosmo will be difficult to get though. I heard they're really rare so chances of getting one will be very slim."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Fal said reassuringly.

"Speaking of rare," Professor Flitwick started, "You're the first youngest Professor we had in years that knows how to use ancient magical barriers."

"Well," said girl looked sheepish, "the magic I'll be using isn't really anything compared to that of the borders of Hogwarts."

"You're being modest," McGonagall said, "Arthur talks alot about you with Albus. From what I heard, you're more than capable for the job; both for working on the border and self defence."

"Self-defence?" Came a sickly sweet voice.

For some reason, when Fal heard that voice, it sent a shiver down her spine with a feeling that whoever just spoke was someone she had to keep an eye on. Given that the other teachers also went stiff only supported her suspicions.

Turning towards the door with the others, Fal was meet with a short, curly, mousy brown and iron grey haired woman. She looked to be in her 30s or 40s and wore a ridiculous amount of pink. So much that it gave Fal a headache. What rang alarm bells in Fal's head was the fake smile and cold eyes that seemed to be filled with hunger for power and control no matter what the cost. She had seen that before and knew that she had to be carefull. Despite that, Fal would give the woman respect until given a reason to do so otherwise, which looks like will be soon.

-Hetalia-HarryPotter-Hetalia-HarryPotter-

 **Soooooo…..I hope you liked this chapter. Again, I'm sorry if I got something wrong but I'm trying my best. Also, I'll write a description of my Oc as it'll mainly be from her point of view. I might also include a drawing, not sure yet.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and hopefully you enjoy next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo….sorry I hadn't updated at all, I've been very busy with school, life and work. ANd crying cuz Voltron had ended, also on how beautiful Spider-man Into the Spider-verse was, so there's that. Including how much I was called in for work on the holidays. Not to mention writers block, sorry bout that, but i'll try to post/write as much as I possibly can.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

-Hetalia-HP-OC's-

Previously:

" _You're being modest," McGonagall said, "Arthur talks alot about you with Albus. From what I heard, you're more than capable for the job; both for working on the border and self defence."_

" _Self-defence?" Came a sickly sweet voice._

 _For some reason, when Fal heard that voice, it sent a shiver down her spine with a feeling that whoever just spoke was someone she had to keep an eye on. Given that the other teachers also went stiff only supported her suspicions._

 _Turning towards the door with the others, Fal was meet with a short, curly, mousy brown and iron grey haired woman. She looked to be in her 30s or 40s and wore a ridiculous amount of pink. So much that it gave Fal a headache. What rang alarm bells in Fal's head was the fake smile and cold eyes that seemed to be filled with hunger for power and control no matter what the cost. She had seen that before and knew that she had to be carefull. Despite that, Fal would give the woman respect until given a reason to do so otherwise, which looks like will be soon._

-Back to the Present-

You know that saying of not to judge a book by its cover yet we do so anyway? Yeah, that's how Fal was right now, she was judging the woman in front of her.

" _Dang that's a lot of pink. I mean, at least it's not neon pink- no offence to anyone that likes that color- it's just not something I enjoy seeing or wearing, but come on!"_

"Who are you?" the pink toad asked in a fake smile towards Fal. However, before she had a chance to answer, McGonagall had place herself slightly in front of her with the others following her lead. Fal didn't know why they had done so.

"Dolores," McGonagall said in a greeting...kinda, before guestering to Fal, "This is Faolan Akiyama, one of the new Professors this year who'll be teaching Self Defence." And before this Dolores could answer, McGonagall turned to Fal, "This is Dolores Umbridge, she's also a new Professor this year."

"Thank you for that...kind greeting Minerva." Dolores thanked, although, McGonagall looked far from pleased for having to _kindly_ introduce her. "I must also mentioned that I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic."

" _Was that supposed to impress me or something?"_ was Fal's thoughts at the woman's self proclaimed title. "Ah, it's nice to meet you Ma'am-"

"So what's this I hear about teaching Self Defence?" Dolores immediately questioned

…

" _My aren't we blunt."_ With a somewhat tight smile, she answered the toad's question, "Just as it sounds, I'll be teaching the students how to defend themselves. If not from the Dark Arts then by other things that are to come."

"Are you saying that the students are in danger with in this school?" The tone in Dolores voice sounded kinda threatening, "If so, I can assure you that no such thing will happen, therefor, there is no need for them to partake in such reckless activities like self defence."

Before any of the other Professors, that Fal forgot were there, could step in, she gave Umbridge a sheepish grin and shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, better safe than sorry."

Let just say that everyone was shocked that Fal had so casually brushed Umbridge aside, as if her comment and threat didn't faze her. It really didn't given that England had her back and the Minister of Magic knew not to mess with him. Not that Fal would ever use England when she could defend herself, no, she wasn't that kind of person. But the green eyed country tended to fret over her every once in awhile...or basically any chance he got.

Umbridge didn't seem too happy that her threat (was it a threat?) didn't intimidate Fal. But as she opened her mouth to say something, the door to the teacher's lounge opened and in came; Surprise! Surprise! It was England!

"There you are love," was his soft greeting towards her, "Albus wanted to have you put on the Sorting Hat so we can know what house you'll be in."

"Oh," came the Toad's- I mean Umbridge's voice, sounding far to interested. "You're not from here then?"

"I've never been here at Hogwarts before if that's what you mean." Fal replied. To others, she looked unconcerned with the question, but she was actually getting annoyed.

"I see," though unsatisfied with the answer, Umbridge turned towards England and seized him up, trying to figure out if he was an ally, enemy, or someone she could manipulate. "Pardon, but who are you?"

"Ah, my name is Arthur Kirkland, a pleasure to meet you…." 'Arthur' stopped mid sentence, waiting for her to introduce herself, even though he already knew who she was. But best not to inflate her ego anymore than it already was.

With her nose up in the air, chest puffed out in pride and standing up to her full height, which wasn't much as she looked less than 5', "I am Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary and Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts." was her snobbish reply. Nevermind, she doesn't need anyone to stroke her ego, she does it on her own. And we get it, your the Senior Under...something and clearly believe the subject you're teaching is more important than anyone else.

"Come along Fal," Arthur said, snapping her out of lala land, "we need to get going."

"Oh, right." She gave a slight bow to the other Professors as a way of farewell, given her origin, and followed Arthur out the door. "By the way, what does the sorting hat do?"

"It separates you into 4 different houses; the brave, the smart, the cunning, and the loyal. Or, as they're preferably called; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff." the country explained as he guided her through the hallways.

"Huh, which one are you in?"

"Slytherin." There was obvious pride when he declared his house, but it wasn't anything like Umbridge when she started her titles, if we can even call them that.

"Why am I not surprised." Fal mumbled to herself, "Anyway, who exactly is that lady? The one in the ridiculous amount of pink."

"That was Dolores Jane Umbridge, as you recall from her introduction," Arthur looked... erm, how to put this? Upset...? No...Annoyed...?...yeah, let's go with that. He looked annoyed at the woman. "If I recall correctly, she's also a Slytherin and much like many Purebloods, believes she's superior from those who aren't. Be careful around her, she's more trouble than I would like to deal with." He warned with a serious expression, proving how important this is. "Speaking of careful, make sure you don't get caught or reveal the fact that I'm a country, especially to her."

All he got was a nod from the girl, but it was enough to reassure him that she would be careful and would take his words seriously. With a sigh, Arthur guided her into the Headmasters Office and towards a stool where an old and raggy had sat.

-Time skip-

Harry James Potter was very frustrated. Both he and his cousin were almost kissed my Dementors that were, for some reason, in their neighborhood, he had a trial and almost got expelled, his two best friends were appointed Perfects for Gryffindor, and Dumbledore's been ignoring him lately. He wouldn't even look at him in the eyes! But at least, hogwarts would be better. Right?

Wrong.

Not only was he seeing a dead, bat looking creature pulling the carts that no one else seemed to see, apart from Luna, but the pink toad, the one that was in his trial trying to expel him. Yeah her. Also happened to be the new DADA Professor. Just great. Hagrid was momentarily gone for the time being, so a new Professor will be the substitute for Care of Magical Creatures. The Professor's name was Arthur Kirkland and according to Ron, the Kirkland's were one of the remaining Ancient Noble Pureblood families. He had lime-green eyes, huge bushy eyebrows with messy, short blond hair and looked pretty young, maybe around his mid 20's. All in all, he seemed to be a nice person.

"-unfortunately, one of our newest Professors is away for a small errand and couldn't make it today but will be here for classes tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

...EH?! So there are 3 new Professors this year?!

Everyone in the Great Hall started whispering towards each other. This didn't make any sense. There was only ever one new teacher every year and that was the position for DADA that seemed to be cursed. Apart from Professor Kirkland who was a substitute, there shouldn't be another Professor. At the students obvious confusion, Dumbledore started speaking again, gaining everyone's attention.

"As you are aware, we usually only have one new Professor every year for DADA. However, a new course had been added and thus requires someone to teach it." He paused for a bit, allowing everyone to let the information sink in. "Now, as always, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, tryouts start-"

"Hem Hem." Someone please shut that toad for she had rudely interrupted Professor Dumbledore. Everyone turn towards her in disbelief "Thank you Dumbledore for those...kind words of welcome." There wasn't anything kind about it, but that's apparently besides the point here. Turning to the students, she spoke, "And how lovely to see all of your bright, happy faces smiling up at me."

...She needs to get her eyes checked, no one is smiling at her. That didn't seem to faze her as she continued on with her speech, saying how the Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards. Her wording did bring some concern to those who understood the meaning behind her speech.

"It means the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts." Hermione explained to her friends. Up at the head Table, Arthur Kirkland had also come to the same conclusion. Just how desperate was the Minister to keep the fact that Voldemort returned a secret?

In any case, Umbridge didn't look like she'd intend to teach the students any spells to defend themselves. If so, they're in deep trouble if Voldemort decides to attack the school. He just hopped Fal would have enough time to teach as many students as she could in self defence, for time wasn't on their side.

 **Characters: *reading the story* …**

 **Me: I know I know, it was rushed**

 **England: We didn't say anything**

 **Me: you implied it though. I'm sorry ok? I'm trying to catch up as much as I can**

 **Fal: On what?**

 **Me: Mostly on Anime or any other show. Also, finals are almost here so there's that**

 **Fal: ...you're just making excuses aren't you?**

 **Me: I'M SORRY OK?!**

 **Fal: *Raises hands in surrender***

 **Me: Again, sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R & R please.**

 **Updated: 4-18-19**


	3. Chapter 3

**So...uh...hi-**

 **Everyone: *starts yelling of where I was and why I haven't updated***

 **Me: *raising hands in surrender and trying to protect myself from any flying objects thrown at my direction* I'M SORRY!**

 **One Eternity Later -**

 **Me: So it's been about another 4, 5 months(?) (maybe more) that have passed since I've posted anything(so literally last year) ...and I apologize. BUT! I'm back and I bring you this offering! Disclaimer plz!**

 **Fal: *sigh* NightPegasus13 doesn't own Harry Potter or Hetalia or anything else but her ideas…..*low whisper* which are dumb**

 **Me: ...ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **-Oc's-**

It was dark. Very dark…..and quiet, but that was fine because it felt nice. There wasn't anything to worry about, it was relaxing and-

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-**_

 **SMASH!**

Blinking, Fal realized that she had literally smashed her alarm with her bare hands… in her defence, she was sleeping soundly and the sudden noise had startled her, so, yeah...it's not her fault-

Wait.

 _The fudge did I put an alarm?_ Getting up, she took a look at her surroundings and found out that she was, in fact, not in her own room. _Where the fudge am I?_ It took a few minutes of her just sitting there in silence to remember that she was at a castle with England to be Professors for magical children. She'd refused to call them witches as it was considered rude and offensive from where she came from. Ture that it wasn't really an insult to them as that's what they are, she knew that, but still was against it. _But magical children is too long, maybe I'll just call them Magus or Magi… yeah, that works._

Sunlight hit her in the face making her squint and wondering what time it was that she was rudely forced to wake up and miss precious time sleeping. Turning to her alarm, that was by some miracle still showing the numbers, concluded that it was very early in the morning; around ¾ till eight- Oh god, she was late! Yanking the covers to the side and pushing herself over the edge of the bed she landed on the floor with pain emerging from her feet. She had forgotten that she was sleeping on a loft bed. Ignoring the pain as much as possible, she hobbled over to the dresser and got some clothes out that was, in no way, anything relatable to what the wizards used. So there was a high chance of getting weird looks but in all honesty, she could care less at this point.

Getting the duffle bag and putting it over her shoulder, she walked out the door and started heading towards the room her class was being held. It took all day yesterday up to the day they arrived to remember anything in this castle school. What was worse(despite it being cool) was that the stairs were constantly moving, it almost reminded her of an elevator; if you missed it you'd had to wait for the next one. On top of that, she had to take a stroll around the school to check for any danger as she was in an unfamiliar place and didn't know what was out there. There was also the fact that she was looking for an area to train and get some exercise done, both for her and the students...she didn't find any. So she can't take them outside for a light warm up, which was her original plan, now she didn't exactly know what to do or what to teach them.

 _Sigh._ This was going to be a long day and it hasn't even started.

 **-HarryPotterHarryPotter-**

Today was a terrible day, especially when his once favorite class was over. Not only did no one believe him of Voldemort's return, but the new Professor refused to teach them any magic, any way to defend themselves. ( **A/N: DADA just ended and they're in the last class of the day. I couldn't bring myself to write about what happened in Umbridge class because I can't stand her….and her class is useless so I skipped it.** ) She completely disregarded Cedric's death as an unfortunate event to which he saw as disrespectful by how she worded it. He was hoping that this other Professor wouldn't be the same as Umbridge. Please don't let her be like Umbridge.

Everyone was sitting in their seats and talking among each other when a young woman walked in. She had short black hair that looked unkempt, almost like she just got out of bed, but looked stylish in a way, and they were accompanied by dark blue eyes that could be mistaken for black. In fact, he actually thought black was her original eye color, or maybe a dark brown if it wasn't for the light hitting her eyes did he realize they were actually blue (Navy). What also caught his attention was her attire. She didn't have any robes on, instead it was what wizards considered muggle clothing. With the blue jeans, plain grey shirt with a hooded jean jacket over it. Other than that, there was a simple necklace with a green sphere, it's texture looking like crystals or aluminum foil when it was crushed then expanded.

"Wands away." She said as she reached her desk and started writing on the board.

 _Oh no._

This is what he was fearing, another Umbridge. The others must have thought the same as they gave each other glances and begruently put their wands away, replacing them with parchment and quills-

Hold on… she was their professor?!

As if hearing their thoughts, the Professor turned around now having finished writing on the board that now read; ' _Self-Defence'_. She stood in front of her desk and leaned on it, giving out a friendly gesture as if she was approachable.

"Hi, welcome to your first class of Self-Defence." She started, "My name is Faolan Akiyama but I would prefer you call me Fal, no Professor Fal, no Professor Akiyama, no Miss Fal or Miss, just Fal is good. Any questions before we start?"

She didn't have to ask twice as just about everyone had their hands up, even the Slytherins. The first person the Professor chose was Ron.

"How old are you!?" He was smacked by Hermoine for that question. Given Ron didn't have any tact he didn't realize how rude his question sounded. Thankfully for him, his Professor didn't scold him, but she wasn't smiling either, if anything, she looked horrified.

"Ah...I'm actually a hundred and eighteen…. God I'm so old." That last part was to herself, so now she looked even more horrified at how 'old' she was.

"Wait, really!?" Ron asked, his surprise was shared with everyone else in the room by the long number. That is until she smiled teasingly at him.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you. I'm 18 years old." Was her response. Everyone let out small laughs or chuckles at the expression on Ron's face. The next person she chose was a Slytherin; Draco.

"Are you a muggle?" Of course he would ask that. Why was Harry not surprised?

"...Am I a… Am I what now?" She looked so confused, not sure if she should feel insulted or not. Hermoine was the one who explained the situation as always.

"A muggle, someone with no magical powers / blood in them. They aren't able to perform any sort of magic." the young girl answered.

"...Oh! A no-maj! No, I'm not a 'muggle' then." Fal answered after being clarified of the words meaning.

"How could you possibly not know what a muggle is?" was Draco's snobbish reply. She must be a foreigner or something.

"Keep in mind that English isn't the only language out there kid, that and the culture. I doubt you know what a Quetzalcoatl is…or how about a Fugl Dam?" She asked him with an amused look in her face as Draco looked confused at the words, mainly the last one as it didn't sound English at all.

"A what?" Draco asked. This only caused the Professor to smirk at him.

"My point exactly." She turned to another student, that was Dean.

"What will you be teaching us?" That was the million dollar- er... gallion? Question everyone wanted to know. What would their Professor teach them? Self-Defence could mean anything, from fighting to talking to collaborating. They all wanted to know.

"Just as it sounds, I'm teaching you how to protect yourselves if you are to be attacked. The difference is that you won't be using your wands much as that's why you're taking DADA for. See it as improving yourself physically then magically." She explained.

"Wait, so you think You-know-who is back?!"

Harry had no idea how they came to that conclusion.

"Is that why they added a new course?!"

"But the Ministry said he's dead!"

"Yea, but then why are we being taught to fight?!"

Panicked voices were filling the room. Harry couldn't exactly blame them as Voldemort wasn't exactly any good news. But many were still debating if his return was true or not, if they were in danger. The new course didn't seem to help the situation for if he was back then it would explain why they had a new Professor. Including why they sent a Ministry official to teach DADA, even if that class was useless given they hadn't learned anything or ever will.

This also gave Harry an opportunity to see what kind of person Fal was. Would she dismiss his return? Would she agree Voldemort was back? Would she be seen as crazy or as an attention seeker for agreeing with Harry? There were just too many outcomes on how bad things could turn out. Fal let out a loud whistle that got everyone's attention and calmed them down, somewhat.

"Look, I don't know the full situation about this Moldy Shorts guy, or whatever his name is-"

"But do you think he's back?" Someone desperately asked.

"Well, to be honest I don't really know." Their Professor admitted. "I wasn't there to witness his return so I can't say if he is or isn't back. But I do recommend to prepare for the worse."

"He's dead!" Pansy yelled out. "He has been for years!"

The Professor just looked at her with an unreadable expression before giving out a sigh and turning to the class. "Listen. I'm not saying he rose from the dead, mostly because I didn't see it with my own eyes and I'm relying on what others are saying which could be right or wrong. However, from what I heard, he was a Dark Wizard searching for immortality. Do you honestly believe someone like that wouldn't have discovered some way to delay death or even cheat it?" She looked at Pany again, "Muggles have found ways to delay someone's death if they have a faitul injury, even if it's only momentary that's all that's needed. The only thing left is keeping them alive long enough for the body to be strong to recover by itself. This man might have found something similar."

They were stunned, how could muggles manage to do such a thing? Delaying death. But if what she said was true then maybe You-Know-Who did the same. Harry figured it was best to find out if there was such a method in the magical community. The Diary could have been one. It had to be. I mean, he used Quarrel during his first year, chances are he also used the diary or some sort of other artifact. A glance at Hermione concluded that she came to the same thought as him.

"Even if such a thing was possible, no one has heard anything in all these years he's been dead." Pany argued. If he did somehow survive then surely they would have known and tried to stop him before he got too powerful… right? But the Professor didn't falter.

"He's a Dark Lord, meaning no one in their right mind wants him alive. He would have kept the fact that he was alive a secret for as long as possible until he could recover or gain power. As for no one hearing anything for years, well, he's probably patient. My guess is the same thing happened in the Wizarding War, he waited for the perfect moment to strike, what's to say he isn't doing the same again? Just waiting for everyone to drop their guard." Pansy didn't say anything. Who could? Fal had pretty much told everyone that Voldemort could have been alive all these years, just hiding his existence and waiting to attack once more.

In a way, Harry agreed that Voldemort was patient. He said so himself in the Chamber of Secrets during Harry's second year. How he's been planning things since his time in Hogwarts. But something didn't feel right, what made him wary was how accurate Fal's description was, almost as if she knew the man himself… could she be working for Voldemort? Was it Quarrel and Mad Eye Moody all over again? But if that was the case then why reveal Voldemort's secrets? His plan? Was she trying to gain Harry's trust? Was she trying to befriend him? Would she hand him over to Voldemort when she got the chance?

"Taking this class isn't about fighting him or if he's back or not. This is to learn to defend yourself from anyone who wants to bring you harm." Fal's voice snapped Harry from his thoughts.

"Isn't You-Know-Who also someone who wants to bring us harm?" A fellow Griffindor asked.

"Yeah, but he isn't the only evil person out there. The world isn't all nice and dandy, there are multiple people who would want to bring someone harm or make them suffer. But if it makes you feel better; should that man really be back, this class will teach you another method besides magic in protecting yourself."

"And if it turned out he really isn't back?" someone else asked. Everyone looked at their Professor for the answer. She was quiet for a second or two, before giving them a small, soft smile.

"Then he isn't. But at least you were prepared for the worse and that's what matters. It's better safe than sorry."

 _Better safe than sorry._

Harry saw his Professor in a new light. Sure he was still wary of her for several reasons but at least there was a class that could help them prepare for the worse. That would help protect themselves from Voldemort. That would help them live longer. She might not fully believe that he was back, but she didn't turn a blind eye like the Ministry or countless others did. In fact, she had shown them possibilities of the current situation. Should Voldemort return, they would know how to fight or at least defend themselves to buy enough time to escape or have help arrive. Should Voldemort not return at all, they would have at least learned something useful that could help them out in the future.

It was a win-win either way, at least, that's how Harry understood it, hopefully the others did as well. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Umbridge might not teach them anything, but Fal would and knowing that made Harry feel grateful.

 **-Hetalia-**

The event or more precisely, the conversation that occured in the last class spread like wildfire through Hogwarts. Many of the students who hadn't taken the class yet were already excited to attend on the next day. Those who already had her class talked among each other and stated how cool of a Professor she was. Chances are that it was due to her being closer to their age, therefore, somewhat knowing what their train of thought is. Given that she's probably thinking the same thing as the students, it also helps that she's informal with them, unlike the other Professors. It's true that there are some who are kind and all, but there's still that role of student and teacher which creates a distance between them.

The other thing that got their attention was how she dealt with the You-Know-Who information. That if he was back, they would all be prepared, but if he wasn't then they would still have learned something valuable and could use it in the future. Safe to say that Fal was pretty popular with the students and that was just the first day.

"I apologize for not being able to check up on you today but I take it everything went well?" England asked the young teen...er woman next to him…. He'll just refer her to a teen. The last time he called her a young lady or woman didn't end up so well as she was sensitive about her age. He ended up getting the silent treatment for months.

"Trust me when I say that I didn't expect this to happen." Fal stated as she ate her food. Unlike the other countries, she didn't fear english food because she knew that Arthur wasn't the one to have made it, no, it was made by someone else so she didn't react as badly. She was still weary of his cooking though.

The green eyed man smiled softly at her comment while eating his food. Of course she would say that. "So you were simply winging it then." That wasn't a question.

"...Pretty much yeah." The girl agreed sheepishly. "Speaking of classes, how was yours?"

"I didn't have any today-" a 'lucky' was heard from his companion, "-as it was spent planning out their lessons and activities that would be harmless for them. But I will have classes tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"What are you going to show them?" Fal asked.

"I was debating between the unicorns or the mochi-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Fal immediately responded with 'Mochi, go with mochi.' but it didn't really surprise him. She did find them cute. "Mochi it is then. Thank you for your help love."

A small giggle was his response for a 'your welcome'. "By the way, are you going to ask Lucas and Valdimir for help? Like with their creatures and all?"

Now that she mentioned it, the student should know just about all of the magical creatures in England. So it wouldn't be such a bad idea to teach them about creatures from other nations. Yeah, maybe he could get his companions to help a bit, or even ask Japan if he could lend a hand with some of the less threatening Yokai. He was also debating on asking Scotland but then quickly dismissed the idea.

Even so, he would have to Owl them to know their answer and see if he would actually enact on the idea. It was best to ask them as soon as possible so that a plan could be created. But there was bad weather hovering over his country at the moment and it probably wouldn't disappear any time soon. Sure the owls are capable of flying through tough weather but the letter would not only contain information on the magical community but also on the nations. Having that accidently lost into the open where humans could get their hands on it wasn't a reassuring thought. He could always call them via Floo Network, but there was the risk of a witch or wizard hearing in on the conversation so that was out of the option. Maybe he could create his own portal to communicate with them, it wasn't a difficult task for him so it was possible. But then he would have to place it in a good hiding place where no one could find it. The fact that there was an Ministry official working here also didn't help, so that option was no longer valid.

"Hey Arthur, what's the school's password? And it's name? I've been trying to find it all day." Fal asked as she fiddled with her phone. A light bulb appeared on top of Arthur's head.

 _That's it!_

 **So yeah, imma stop it right here. Hope you enjoyed it tho. That aside, I have two announcements to make. The first being, everyone please take care during this COVID 19, make sure to wash your hands oftenly and try not to panic as that makes things worse, try to stay as calm as possible and try to find some way to distract yourself from the boredom of staying home. Second thing -** _ **dramatically pulls sunglasses out of nowhere and puts them on**_ **\- Faolan Akiyama, full name Hoshimi Faolan Akiyama-**

 **Fal: Don't call me that!**

 **Night: -** _ **Ignoring her**_ **\- you're fired as my Oc!**

 **Fal: Oh, just that then? Here I thought it was something serious. I'm ok with it**

 **Night: -** _ **quickly removes sunglasses and looks at her in disbelief**_ **\- That's not how you're supposed to react!**

 **Fal: ...Ha, woops.**

 **Night: Doesn't look like you're sorry!**

 **Fal: -** _ **shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly**_ **-**

 **Night: -** _ **sigh**_ **\- Nevermind. Okay, so fired is a bit too rough of a word to explain the situation, she's actually someone else's Oc now, meaning I no longer own her.**

 **Fal: Thankfully**

 **Night: You make it sound like it's a bad thing! -** _ **to audience-**_ **moving on, the reason is because a friend of mine decided to post stories online and obviously, she needs an Oc. Now why have her own Fal when she's mine? Because my friend was the one who created her**

 **Fal: So you basically stole from her**

 **Night: No! Here's the thing, when she -** _ **points to Fal**_ **\- was being created, I was the one giving off suggestions but my friend was the one who put everything together; thus Fal was born. Now she had given her to me because, and I quote 'You're the one who made the suggestions that inspired me to create her'. But when she decided to post stories, I started thinking how Fal actually belonged to her because she was the one who put more effort into her creation and was in the writing district longer than I was, she just never posted anything seriously online. So I told her that she was the rightful owner and that I would hand her back. I'm actually working on my own Oc and my friend is giving me tips here and there.**

 **Fal: I feel sorry for your Oc for having to deal with your insanity.**

 **Night: Shut up! I'm not that bad! And don't make it sound like you never enjoyed your time with me and all the stories you were in!**

 **Fal: That's because I didn't have a choice and I was owned by you**

 **Night: ...Why are you like this? Anyway, Fal now belongs to Guardian (that's her account name...well, part of it) and she has given me permission to borrow Fal until all the stories I have are finished. Any new stories created will have my Oc rather than Fal.**

 **Fal: finish the stories you have opened first before making new ones!**

 **Night: -** _ **ignoring Fal**_ **\- Thank you for reading this story, R &R, take care of yourself and see you in the next chapter! **


End file.
